A common problem in the bathroom is the collection of moisture on the mirror, making it obscured to use. There is also a need to dry the body parts, including the hair, after bathing. A number of devices have been provided using a stream of heated air directed over the mirror to defog the mirror, as are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 18,240, Brown, 1,465,292, Wessig, 2,617,701, Fennell, 3,384,977, Rosenberg, and 4,037,079, Armbruster. Hair dryers are also available as a separate unit.
Such prior air apparatus has disadvantages in the manner in which the air is delivered to the mirror and the airflow is controlled. There is no known single device that uses the same heated air source as a means for defogging the mirror and for drying hair, body parts, and the like.